Harry PotterThe Rise of the Guardians
by BlackoSun
Summary: Harry Potter, the so call face of the light side. Screw that! In this story there no way either side can win so why choose? Have fun and laugh at some of Harry's antics! BlackoSun Out!


Harry Potter\Rise Of The Guardians\Mabe Some Others?

Don't own nuthin, Excepts OCs, Plot, and Myself

"Hello Everyone and Welcome, Now this might seem as if a strange dream but every word is true. I've come here to day to set the stage, and hopefully you'll stay til the end of this play!" I look around with enthusiasm peering through the computer, PC, Phone, or Tablet screen. My grayish blue eyes holding infinite energy. "Well shall we start? Alright, Set the lights, Cue the music! And let us open on a street named Privet..."

[Privet Drive, Burgess, Virginia, USA]

{1991, July 12th, Mid of Summer}

(Clear, Slightly foggy, and Warmer then usually)

Harry James Potter, Black hair, Green eyes, Pale skin, Tall and lanky, only 10 years of age.

Harry Potter was a mystery to many people very few had heard him speak and many more thought him mute. He was tall almost 5' 7 for his age, well he had pale skin his had a light gray tint to it as if from never going out. He went to school and held slightly above average grades even if he had transferred, well no one knew him they did know why he was there.

6 years before he and his aunt were living in Surrey England when a call had pierced the quiet house the only 2 there sewing a old outfit filled with holes for the younger of the 2. When the adult answered the phone it was a police officer telling the dreaded news of her husband and son dying in a car accident. The man had died on the way to the hospital well the boy had felt no pain, instant death, snapped neck.

So the duo had packed up what was needed and left England for America not being able to stand the memories. They had settled in Burgess because the aunt had land there left by her father, the old house was near the edge of town painted a winter blue, the neighbors caring. Soon the British pair had become a permanent part of the town.

Harry Potter was the only thing that still baffled everyone, in Burgess it always snowed yet you would find young Harry walking the streets in a T-shirt and shorts, flip flops clicking down the sidewalk lost in his own world. Another thing that confused people was his appearance, well his pale skin was normal it was still amazing as he spend most of his day outside. His eyes were a infinitely different thing, some would say they glowed others that they were other worldly. Oh and black, he wore it almost all the time sharp contrast to his unnaturally pale form.

Harry walked slowly down the street watching the young boy in front of him, Jamie Bennett was one of the few people he cared for, well he stood tall and lanky Jamie stood short and stocky. Harry reached out a hand and steered the 8 year old away from a slippery patch of ice with practiced ease "And then we were like Ahhhh! And then Wham! Then Swoosh!" He chuckled deeply sounding out of place for his age. Jamie rambled a bit more before starting to run toward the park.

Harry jogged at a mild pace staying close yet far from Jamie a instinct that had saved him from a snow whatever many a times, today it was a snowball. Ducking and scooping up some snow in the same motion Harry returned fire, hitting mark even with the other running. "Ahhh! So COLD!" Jamie shivered dramaticlly eyeing Harry's clothes. "How are you not cold Harry? Its like 43!" Harry shrugged letting loose 2 more projectiles.

The Epic snow battle went on for 3 hours dragging in both willing and some unwilling players.

Yes it deserved a Capital E!

As the sun started to set Harry walked Jamie home "So how'd you like today Kozmos?" Harry smiled at the nickname before answering "It was fun Jamie, now I just hope your mother doesn't take my hide because you got a cold." Jamie smiled as Harry's British voice danced in the air. "You know you should talk more, people think your mute it also didn't help matters when you used cue cards for that play." Harry smirked at the memory.

"Settle down Jamie maybe I will, when I don't know. But, until then I'll still only speak to those I trust." Patting Jamie's head Harry walked off leaving him at the doorstep.

Aunt Petunia watched Harry make dinner from the couch I'll with the flu, sliding her eyes to the calendar she decided that it was about time to tell him of that. She sat up slightly as Harry came in with a bowl of soup setting it on the table, she breathed heavily proping up on the pillows. When she was better she thought when he won't believe that I'm delusional.

She never had the chance, a few days later on July 17th 1991, Petunia Iris Evans neé Dursley was claimed by Death.

[Frossgale Cemetery, Burgess VA]

{1991, July 27th, Mid of Summer}

(Light snow, sunny, and COLD as Hell)

Harry watched holding onto Jamie and his friends as his last blood relative was lowered into her place of rest. He was alone, a orphan for real now, taking a deep breath he took the last few steps forward and placed a single white lily and her casket before it sunk out of reach.

After the funeral Harry went back to his now empty home and curled into the bed covers silent tears racking his body. He stayed there crying for snow knows how long before falling peacefully into Morpheus's realm.

[Flowers Den, Burgess VA]

{1991, July 31st, Mid of Summer}

(Still cold, heavy snow)

Harry sat at the table searching the newspaper for small jobs with decent pay, he had just found one when a rapid tapping sounded from the window.

Harry looked at the window with suspicion before opening it letting in both a small brown owl and the dangerous chill of the almost blizzard. Shutting the window he picked up the half frozen bird and placed it with himself on the couch "Why were you out little fella?" The owl made a quiet hoot moving to reveal a letter.

Harry gently took the letter at read the front ~Mr. H Potter, Burgess VA, America, Flowers Den~ blinking slowly he opened the letter. "Yah da, Yah da wizard, Yah da school, Yah da August 5th." The quick skim jolted him to a stop "Wizard? Who the Moon is crazy enough to believe this!?!" Tossing the letter on the table he made a nest for the owl before going back to the papers.

[Headmasters Office, Hogwarts, Northern Scotland]

{1991, August 20th, End of Summer}

(Drizzle)

The Headmaster paced as each teacher arrived, the meeting because of a very troublesome reply, from a certain someone. "Albus will you stop!" Albus froze as the last teacher came in "No, Madame Pomfrey I can not for a certain letter has arrived." Her face softened as his worries became clear. "Were here because of the Potter brat?" Snape snapped.

McGonagall stood up before a fight could happen "Yes Severus, But what has us worried is what his reply said." Here she started to read. ~Dear Whoever this is, I don't care for foolish pranks of which this is labeled underneath said area. I ask you to please leave me alone for the immediate and unknown future. An to give you a small piece of reality dramatists, Wizards Do Not Exist! Thank you, HJP~ lowering the letter she saw surprise etched over Shapes face.

Albus looked at each of them "An this is our problem, besides the fact that he wrote that the address is a unknown one. Flowers Den is not registered in any forms!" Snape stiffened "That's because it is older then 400 and won't be registered as a residents. As it is in Burgess Virginia and been kept in the family of who built it the Preservation Society can't do anything with it." Everyone stared at Snape. "Flowers Den was built by Andronese Davian Evans in 1523. It sourvied the dark ages and holds many secrets, including the ones of servants that resided there."

Snape was staring at a spot on the floor "I know it by both Lily and my mother. Lily was of the family who owned it and my mother was from servents. I was 7 when I meet Lily at Flowers Den and 10 when the servants were sent away, Master Evans dying from a unknown illness..." He looked up to see the surprised and shocked faces of his collogues "It holds a truly dark past. Since more then a few people were murdered there as it was safe house in many wars including the War of Spring, a wizarding war that lasted for 2 years and during that time no snow ever fell it stayed spring."

Looking out the window he seemed to fade for a second before standing walking slowly to the door small drops of blood fell from his hands, no one spoke as he left.

[Bennett's, Burgess, VA]

{1991, August 28th, End of Summer}

(Cold, Flurries)

Harry sat comfortably on Jamie's bed showing him several clippings, Mrs. Bennett at the doctors.

Harry pointed at 3 of the clippings "I could work these since this one is a Monday to Wednesday job. This one is Thursday only and this last one is Friday and Saturday. $30 a day for the first one and second one, $80 for the entire last one. Well yes or no?" Jamie studied the three choices "The last on is a yes, so is the second, but the first is a no. Harry you can't fix a roof, to dangerous. Now the Library sorting, and dog sitting is safe." Harry smiled putting away the two clippings. Yawning slightly Harry checked outside to see Mrs. Bennett park "Well your mother is home that is my que to leave." Walking down the stairs he met Mrs. Bennett at the door.

"Oh hello Harry! I have great news that I think you'll like!" Nodding he sat down as Jamie came in "What is it Mom?" Mrs Bennett was grinning ear to ear. "Well sweetie you remember my doctors appointment, right? Well the doctor told me some amazing news! Your going to be a big brother!" Jamie froze in shock "Wha-what!" Harry smirked. Mrs. Bennett nodded in delight "And I wish of Harry to be the godfather!" Harry laughed, unlike a normal laugh his sounded more deep, almost as if a cackle. "I would love to Mrs. Bennett! May I ask what you think they will be?" Mrs Bennett smiled. "The doctor said I was a couple months along and that she couldn't tell, but there is a high chance its a girl." Harry was over joyed.

[Flowers Den, Burgess VA]

{1991, August 29th, End of Summer}

(Sleet)

Harry groaned as the doorbell went off, as the hour was near 11 PM it was a bit unexpected.

Getting up from the chair he was snuggled in Harry wrapped a throw around his shoulders "Who the Lunar is coming at this time!?" Dragging open the heavy oak door he looked at the two miserable people dress in far to less. Hissing as a icey blade hit his cheek Harry pulled the two in "You aren't dress enough to just stand out side in this and stare! Go sit in the living room well I get you something to warm up with, Shoo!" Shaking his head he made two hot chocolates and a tea.

Harry shook his head the visitors "Drink up, I don't want to arrange your funerals if you die from frostbite." Sitting in his chair he tugged the throw thighter before raising an eyebrow at them. "Well? Are you going to tell me why in the Moon you were outside in that?" The man in tastefully black robes sneezed "To tell you about Hogwarts." He wheezed out. Harry frowned standing leaving the throw on the chair he went to the closet and got some thick wool blankets, an a bag. "Lay down Sir." The man shook his head sighing Harry just carried on "Slight flatter in heartbeat, low temperature, and quiet rattle in lungs. You have the beginnings of pneumonia, lie down and cover up if your lucky it won't become pneumonia." He turned to the woman in the chair near the wall and started checking her as well. "Heartbeat steady, higher temperature, and sounds like congestion. Good news is your not deathly ill, bad news you have a cold." Tossing a blanket over her he put the bag away.

Harry looked at the woman "Well? What do you want with the prank?" The woman frowned "Well Mr. Potter I can tell you that Hogwarts is real and that you are a wizard. I am Professor McGonagall and that is Professor Snape. We are here to help you get you school supplies." With a flourish of a dark stick Harry's chair rose from the ground and sat back down as McGonagall coughed. Harry snicked as he stood from the chair "Thank you for that dimmenstration Prof. But you won't be doing that for a day or two with that cold of yours and Snape needs at lest a week. If you were held by my late letter it was because I had to heal the owl since he came during a small blizzard."

[DiagonAlley, Wizarding World, England]

{1991, August 30th, End of Summer}

( Sunny)

McGonagall gave small cough as she led Harry to the bank, Snape back at Hogwarts.

Harry looked around uninterested as he went up the steps behind Prof. in case she fell "When will we be done? I do have an appointment with the mother of a very close friend of mine." McGonagall gave him a look "When we are done you will be given a portkey back, this same portkey will also take you to the Hogwarts Express on September 1st, when I hand you the portkey is when we will be done." With that Harry was hurried into the bank.

It took 1 hours for them to come out, Harry was very, very interested in the bank.

Harry sneered at everyone angered that he had to put up with them staring, they went into Madame Malkin's Robes first. "Harry I am going to go get a drink, please wait for me here." She sounded exgusted. Nodding once Harry went to the assistant for his robes, someonelse was there to "Hogwarts as well?" the platinum blonde wasn't even looking at him. "Well what house do you think you'll be in? I will go to Slytherin, everyone in my family has gone there." Harry frowned at his words "Well I wish to be my own person, I will go to what fits me best. I hope you do as well, and you shouldn't go to what house your family went to but your own. Lying to your self will hurt more then you think." With that Harry sat near the window waiting for McGonagall.

It was a long and worn out day as Harry was very interested in the different potion ingredients as well as certain books that luckily he managed to buy well McGonagall had her back turned.

"Now this is your last stop Ollivanders, you can get a pet later." Harry went in as she stayed outside, nervous. "Well, well, well Mister Potter I've been expecting you!" Harry just blinked as Ollivander faded into view. "Which is your arm wand?" Harry raised both "Hmm, interesting... Well try this! No this! This? Thi-, Mayb-, No,No,No!" Ollivander stopped as he took back the last wand and frowned before dragging Harry to the back. "Mr.Potter I have a small collection of special wands that were made by my father out of certain now unattainable items. I believe since none of my wands have accepted you one of these will. If they don't then I am sorry no wand in the world will work for you." Harry grimaced.

Ollivander picked up a wand that was a Ash like colour and tapped a door like section of the wall, it shifted out of the way. "Please close you eyes and look for a colour that feels perfect to you." Harry looked at Ollivander before doing so, almost immediately he felt a pull near the back of the room. Fallowing the thread of Black, Gold, and Silver Harry opened his eye at the very back of the room, looking up to the 2nd shelf from the top he felt the pull stronger. "Well Mr Potter? Do you know where it is?" Harry looked at Ollivander "Second shelf, Forth row, Twelfth box." Ollivander pulled a latter to it bringing it down. "I do so hope this is the right wand for you." He pulled from the box an elegant looking tri wooded wand, the base was a Ebony colour well the Mid was goldish looking oak, the tip Ash. "I remember that wand, my father told me it was the only wand in history to be made with sand as its core...sand that was both dark and light."

Soon after he hurried Harry out the door with the wand, a holster, and a small bag of sand with instructions of playing with the sand.

McGonagall was relieved that the trip was over "Now at 1030 AM this portkey will take you to the Hogwarts Express. Good bye Harry." Harry glared Snape worthy as he fell into his living room.

[Flowers Den, Burgess, VA]

{1991, September 1st, Beginning of Fall}

(Cold, Frosting)

Harry looked at the clock before packing the last of his things in a duffelbag, namely pens and some weekend outfits.

"Damn portkey is going to make me lose anything I eat so of course now I have to pack both lunch and breakfast." Picking up the portkey, a little cat charm, Harry held his things as the clock hit 430 AM "Stupid time changes." He said being whisked away. He gracefully landed without complications on the train platform, trunk and bag safely arrived.

Not even taking a glance at anyone Harry lifted his items and boarded the train, face stoic "Who are you?" He ignored it "What year are you?" "What house are you?" He kept walking until he found an empty compartment. Quickly shrinking his trunk Harry climbed into the baggage rack and fell asleep, it was the announcement that they were 10 minutes from Hogwarts that woke him up.

He slowly pulled on his robes looking pristine "Finally I can learn more magic then what I got from those books." Walking swiftly off the train, trunk and bag in pocket, Harry fallowed the trail of jittery children he didn't have to streach over the crowd to see everyone was nervous.

Harry walked silently at the back of the crowd a tall shadow always there, he only went forward when Hogwarts came into his vision. He felt comforted by the majestic castle in every stone a soft song of protection was sung, promises and betrayels echoing in the halls, joyful and heart wrenching memories lined each room. It was pure amazing magick.

With no memory of doing so he slipped to the front taking in the castle before him all the more "You I saw you on the train! I thought you were a 6th year!" Harry glanced back at red headed boy annoyance etched in the lines of his face "That is because you did not ask me or try and think." His baritone like voice startled the group.

A few minutes later they were ushered onto boats 4 to each, Harry was with a bushy haired girl, a jumpy boy, and a friendly girl. They didn't ask questions to him but, still helped him from the boat "I'm really frightened right now, I'm sorry." Harry looked at the boy "Don't be, people can judge but not know. An I can tell that you have been so many times in you life." He didn't say more as McGonagall led them into the Great Hall.

Yeah I know that the songs suppose to be here, but I'm sorta lazy on that

"When I call you please put on the hat to be sorted!" Harry zoned out slightly as each name was called he only came back when "Hermione Granger!" Harry watched as she went to the hat, seconds passed before "RAVENCLAW!" Harry smiled.

Soon after other of the small group was called "Neville Long bottom!" The result was "GRYFINDOR!" He smiled once again. Then "Jonas O'Khen!" Of course the friendly girl was sorted to "HUFFLEPUFF!" Harry was the last one from the group of four. McGonagall groaned record breakingly as she called out his name "Harry Potter!" He smirked at her face. Walking at a steady pace the shadows danced over his skin making him seem as if an illusion, he placed the hat on his head and waited less then a second before "SLYTHERIN! Get the damned boy away from me!" Harry pulled the hat off and glared at it. "Quite rude you are, what was wrong?" "Well the first of your thoughts were whether or not I would scream if I was burned!" Harry smiled "I'll take that reaction as a yes, thank you." Not taking a second Harry was walking to the Slytherin table.

[Slytherin Common Room, Dungeon's, Hogwarts, Northern Scotland]

{1991, September 1st, Beginning of Fall}

(Damp)

Harry stood silently in the shadows as normal watching, waiting, listening.

Everyone was nervous about what Snape would be like on that night, the first years were skittish well Harry wasn't. The door opened with a bang "Where is he." The statement was ground out as black eyes went through the gathering of students. Seeing that no one could move Harry stepped out of the shadows slightly, no enough for the light to show am of him. "Come here Potter." Glancing around he stepped forward some more still not leaving the shadows, Snape was growing angry at him "Come here right now!" Harry stepped fully into the light showing his gray tinted skin to the entire common room.

Snape froze in surprise the boy looked nothing like James Potter, he had Lily's eyes and Lily's nose and Lily's mouth. Other then that he was tall almost as tall as himself and his hair well black was long and wave like as if a shadow. His face held noble traits well he was gray toned and if he was asked, until his dying breath he could of sworn that the shadows moved closer to him as if protecting Potter.

Snape stared into the sickly green eyes resembling the Killing Curse and felt fear flood him as the firelight turned them into a silver-gold mixture, making him look more like a demon then human. Forcing himself from stepping back he swallowed his fear if only a little "All of you go to bed!" Turning on his heel Snape hurried out of the room leaving those eyes behind.

Harry watched him go with curiosity waiting until the door shut before leaving for a room, he was sharing with Draco Malfroy, Blasie Zambini, and Theodore Nott. Draco was talkative "So your Harry Potter. I have a proposal for you, become my friend and I'll help you associate with the right people." Harry rose an eyebrow making Draco shudder "I have 3 others that I consider my friends. Hermione Granger, Muggleborn but her family has powerful connections. Neville Long bottom, Pure blood has high status as hier to house Long bottom with powerful connections. An Jonas O'Khen a Half blood with a family tree that extends into several other more powerful trees. Tell me Draco Malfroy heir to house Malfroy, what can I gain from you? I have connections with some of the most powerful people in both Muggle and Magical worlds, I have money and shares in more company's then I can believe and my family is friends to the goblin nation. I'm more powerful then you."

Draco took a step back as Harry spoke each word when the final one had been said Draco stayed silent, a look of terror plastered his face. Harry spun on his heel and entered his bed locking, charming, hexing, and warding the curtains just in case. "Ah, fools trying to manipulate me." He relaxed into the covers and evened out his breathing pattern, slowly slipping into sleep.

[Great Hall, Hogwarts, Northern Scotland]

{1991, September 2nd, Beginning of Fall}

(Sunny)

Harry walked calmly to the Ravenclaw table and sat down across from Hermione for Breakfast.

"How was last night?" Harry waved the question off and took a sip of coffee "How is the library?" She got a glazed look. "So many books!" Harry smiled at her excitement still "Slytherin is filled with either cowards or fools. So disappointing, I had hoped for a challenge." Harry gazed off to the table filled with green. Sighing at the feeling of a long year ahead he took a bite from a roll "I hope people can withdraw from Hogwarts." Hermione made a strangled in her throat. "Why!?" He looked at her with pity "Because I can feel a storm brewing, a storm of darkness and death." He stood and left her to think on his words.

He was slinking down the halls stealing snippets of conversation well sticking to the shadows when he heard the most interesting of things. "So Harry Potter is a Slytherin is he? Maybe my plan won't be so hard now." Harry creped to the voice, it was Quirral. He was speaking to the back of his head looking fearful to the max. "Make sure that everything is perfect when I rise you will be rewarded." Harry watched in amazement listening to the men talk. As the minutes ticked by Harry made and deposed of thousands of plans, it was about that time the clock cried out warning of classes in 5 minutes. Slightly startled Harry rushed to the Transfiguration class room making it just in time.

As he sat down the clock struck 8 and class began. Looking around the teacher was missing shrugging he stood and moved next to Neville "How are you?" Neville squeaked. "Nervous..." Harry smiled an pulled a small candy from his bag "Here eat this you'll feel better." Harry handed over the lollipop. Neville unwrapped it slowly before putting it in his mouth "So good..." He trailed off as a new student rushed in late. Harry watched in fascination as the cat on the teachers desk turned human, more specifically Prof. McGonagall her self. "Mr. Weasley, should I transfigure you into a watch so you never be late?" The red head shook his head in fear. Harry watched as he scampered to a seat clumsily.

"Now then we are going to start with the most simple of Transfiguration, a matchstick to a needle. Began." Harry stared at the match before turning to Neville, who was a nervous wreak. "Don't worry Neville, I'll help." Harry pointed his wand at the match and narrowed his eyes, slowly the match thinned to a point and turned metal. After a few minutes of doing so it became a needle black in colour with gold detail. Harry turned to Neville "Now picture the needle in your head and imagine the match turning into it. Go on try." Harry watched as Neville's match changed a bit more slowly into a needle.

As the transformation was completed Harry took Neville's wand and examined it "This wand isn't your match. Who's was it? Mother? Father?" Harry waited. Neville bowed his head some and whispered "My fathers" he carefully handed it back "You need your own, but it will answer to you so its a good back up." Neville nodded and gave a sad smile. Putting away their wands they raised their hands "Prof. We have finished." McGonagall came and checked the needles. When approved Harry pulled out a deck of cards and started too play Solitaire, teaching Neville well doing so.

When class was over Harry hand Neville the cards and told him they could play at dinner, with a wave he left for Charms.

When Harry entered Charms he glanced around the room before sitting next to Hermione "How was the last class?" Hermione groaned "History' of Magic wasn't what I had hoped instead I got to read the book well droning out Binns." Harry chuckled. As class started Prof. Flickwit called roll, when he got to Harry he fell from his stack of books. Harry was up and helping him before anyone could move "Are you OK Prof.?" Flickwit nodded well being helped to his feet. When he was up and checked Harry went back to his seat and got ready for the leason.

"We are going to play with the Levitation charm today, wands ready. Now the incantation is Wingurdium Levisoa." Hermione spoke the cantation with confidence making the feather soar. Harry spoke slowly making the feather drift on a invisible breeze. Well the rest of the class failed epically what with their mispronounced words. Prof. Cheered as Harry moved the feather to him and let it flutter into his hands as the spell dropped. "Bravo Mr Potter!" He waved it away bringing out a crossword well turning to Hermione. "What's a 4 letter word for fight?" Hermione tapped her foot before speaking "Fued" Harry wrote it down and asked a new question.

The class was short as lunch was approaching and they needed to eat.

As Harry entered the Great Hall he ducked just missing the flying projectile, Hermione wasn't as lucky. "Sorry! I was aiming for Malfroy!" Harry picked up the apple and tossed it back to a dark haired Gryffindor "Please do be kind Malfroy is still in the hall. An aim a bit lower or it will miss." With the advice Harry sat down at the red filled table. Only a few seconds later the apple took flight and hit home to Draco's face, namely the nose. "Gurk! My noze!" Harry sat front row watching as Crabbe and Goyle paniced.

"Boys it fine! Don't they teach you that the boss always comes back in henchmen school?" They shook their head. Sighing Harry stood and pinned Draco down, taking his nose he snapped it back in place unleashing a howl of pain from the moron. Standing he dug in his bag and pulled a tissue out handing it to Crabbe "Clean him up, he should be fine now." Harry spun on his heel and went back to lunch. "Why'd you help him?!" He smirked "I didn't let anyone get Pomfrey and corrected it myself making sure he felt pain. So even if I did help him I was also hurting him as well." Harry sipped Hermione's drink before leaving.

It was the last class, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs in green house 1.

"Hello Jonas, how was today?" Jonas was practically vibrating with pent up energy "Awesome! Can you believe how amazing Hogwarts is!?" Harry patted her head calming her down. As she breathed calmly the class started with a introduction of the plants, the Prof. was stern with the instructions.

"Now then we will be planting a flower called Moonshade. It has a silver bloom that changes to suit its owner, I hope you take care of yours. At the end of the week when our next class is I want you to present the bloom in the Great Hall to me, they will become decorations for the Moon parade." She gave everyone a pot and a single glowing bud. Harry planted it with care watching for its leaves and the delicate bud. He lightly stroked the flower when done letting a bit of his magic seep into the dirt.

As the class finished Harry carried the plant gently back inside hoping to Neville.

Harry carried the pot with him to dinner as a percussion since his room mates wereeyeing him hatefully. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table he reached his hand out to Neville, once the cards had been placed in his grip Harry shuffled and dealt the hand. "This is called go fish, ask me for a card if I have it I hand it over. If I don't you draw. Got it?" Neville nodded. The game went on until Neville won by a single pair "Want to play again?" They kept playing. After several hands and a few bets, along with a neat sum, they packed up the cards and rose to leave.

Once out of the Hall Harry asked if his bloom could stay the night in Neville's room for the week. "An in the morning you can bring it to me in the hall. Well?" Neville grinned taking the pot "I would love to!" As they parted ways Harry swore that the bud twitched.

[Staff Room, Hogwarts, Northern Scotland]

{1991, September 2nd, Beginning of Fall}

(Dark)

Dumbledor watched as every teacher sat down in a circle. "Well how was the first day?" McGonagall started "There were 4 students that out shone the rest today. Jonas O'Khen from Hufflepuff, Hermione Granger from Ravenclaw, Neville Long bottom, and the best was Harry Potter." Dumbledor smiled. Flickwit was next "I also had Miss Granger and Mr Potter today. Mr Potter is caring for people helping when I fell, and a amazing student as well getting it on the first try." Spout butted in "Mr Potter was a dear in Herbology, caring for the plants and expertly transplanting his Moonshade." Everyone else held little to no promise.

[HoM Classroom]

{1991, September 4th, Beginning of Fall}

(Gray)

Harry flipped the page of his book on plants well the Prof. droned on about the Goblin wars, his Moonshade resting by his hand. "There you are." He traced words on the page reading the paragraph 'Moonshade reveals a persons true nature even if they themselves don't know it. People believe that the bloom has been blessed by the moon to make it so pure.' Looking at the bud he looked for a sign. 'When the flower blooms 3 days after planting the colours will tell what your nature is. The colours are separated in 5 distinct areas, Gray - Order, Black - Bad, Silver - Chaos, Gold - Good, and a mixed flower. Many people who get mixed flowers can tell what they most are by colour placement. Outer ring is the least, Inner ring moderate, and center most.' He shivered at the words. 'There have been cases where some is a equal amount of something, the colours will then be equally split.' Harry closed the book and stared in dread at the flourishing blossom.

Planning anyway to dispose of the flower Harry tucked it closer to his chest in worry of the colors. The rest of the day was nerve wracking.

[Potions Class]

{1991, September 5th, Beginning of Fall}

(Damp, Gloomy, over all Depressing)

Sitting in the back Harry looked over the room with calculating eyes, searching for someone who needed help. Feeling a presence next to him he glanced to find Neville trembling beside him "I need help…" letting a light smile pull at the edges he nodded. As Snape threw open the door Neville jumped well Harry watched taking notes of how he was stealing attention.

"I am here to teach you how to brew a potion correctly. Don't annoy or disappoint." He swirled around and zapped words on the board. "Instructions on the board, began!" A second of chaos started the class. They were brewing the Boils Cure a perfect potion to kill the flower by accident. Making the potion excellently he tried to flick a few drops on the bud missing, about to try again Snape approached. "Done?" Politely nodding Harry spoke "Yes Sir, I hope its to standards?" Snape sneered "Bottle it." Bottling the cure he placed it on the desk. "Now go!" Walking swiftly he left the class with the flower tucked in his elbow.

The count down began, T minus 2 hours til the presentation.

Harry walked jittery around the castle with the flower hidden in his bag, the halls were bustling with people. Dodging a outstretched arm he kept his pace swing his eyes left to right afraid of anyone finding his bud."Hey Harry! We need to get to the Great Hall!" He turned and stared at Hermione before glancing at his clock. It was time. Walking at a snails pace he journeyed into his doom armed with only a flower and a dimming hope of escape.

As they entered the Great Hall everyone turned to look at him, of course they were hoping to see a golden bloom. Moving to the teachers table he stopped at the middle of the line an brought out his flower, waiting helplessly. "Hermione Granger!" Hermione took the plant to the front and waited for instructions "Please push some magic into the bud." As she did so it bloomed. A shining Gray color showed to the in tire Hall "Order, perfect for you." Handing the pot over Sprout put it on the table.

After 20 more students Harry glanced to find only himself left "Harry Potter!" Walking carefully if frightened to Sprout he handed her the flower. After the same instructions as before Harry reluctantly push magic in to the bloom, it was bueatiful if terrible sight. The pure black petals trembled shaking what looked like gold sand away, in the center the pollen shone silver burning the retinas of any who looked. Sprout spoke terrified well Harry spun and started to leave "Pitch Black, Evil. Silver, Chaos. Gold, Good. This flower should be destroyed for its meaning." The doors slammed open as he left. His black robes swirling in the wind, the candle light made him a dark sight when he turned "Do not kill a piece of nature for its meaning when you should be worried by the person who inflicted it." As the flames changed his eyes he looked demonic.

Leaving he never saw the shadows circle around his feet.

'I want to go to my room' he closed his eyes to the entrance and opened them to his bed, the shadows had moved him.

A/N: Done! This one is going to take a well to update. Sorry! Anyway please, please! Review and or Flame! I need them to keep up my work~! Also please send me ideas for other stories I could incorporate into this! Thank you~!

~BlackoSun Out!


End file.
